Y de repente, te quise
by Chocoletier
Summary: ¿Qué podría agregar? Ella, sola, confundida, sin recuerdos y sentimientos desordenados. Él al límite de la locura buscando rastro de su "Falla", Enemigos que no desaparecieron. Y un Arcade sin esperanza. Los Humanos fallamos, -Jamás pedí ser uno.
1. Press Start

Buenas por estos lares ;) Definitivo, "Ralph el Demoledor" es una EXCELENTE película, me enamoré, y dejo mi aporte en español. Algo sí, para quienes deseen leer. Mi Pareja es Vanellope y Ralph. SÉ que apoyaría a la "Pedofilia" pero ese no es el caso aquí. Es un fic desmesuradamente romántico, y habrá muchas sorpresas.

…

Presiona Start. "¿Escuchas? es mi corazón."

Otro día, que llego a su final, luces apagadas, ¡El Arcade cerró! Los videojuegos saliendo de su rutina, junto a sus personajes. Todos dirigiéndose a "Game Central Station". ¿Es increíble no?

Unos por unos tragos bien fríos para relajarse, otros para caminar y charlar. Otros, como en el caso de unos recién casados estar en… cosas de casados. Aunque esta historia va más allá de lo que se puede creer.

Ralph, "un villano", llamado así mismo El Demoledor. El mismo, si con su gran porte de hombre gigante, caminaba por su vecindario, pasando a través de sus amigos. Saludándoles, con una gran sonrisa. Desde que todos estaban unidos, era mucho más divertido, y tranquilo.

Aunque bajo la mirada un momento, algo le faltaba. Sí, las sonrisas de una pequeña princesa. Una mocosa insoportable. Pero, dulce, literalmente, pero que jamás haría daño a alguien.

Continúo caminando, y negó con la cabeza, a la vez ignorante bajo las miradas de sus compañeros que lo veían extraño.

-No, sería extraño ir a Sugar Rush.- Suspiró.

-Si nosotros te llevamos no.- El demoledor se dio vuelta, con rostro de sorprendido, "Pienso demasiado alto". Vio a sus amigos, Felix "YO LO REPARO", y su… adorable esposa.

Era una oferta tentadora. Pero, quiso negarla. Hasta que su amigo rubio, continuo.

-O sino… te traeremos una sorpresa- Abrió paso y entre sus cuerpos, sobresalió una pequeña niña vistiendo un suéter turquesa. Y con muchos caramelos en su cabello.

-¿Crees que te puedes librar tan fácil de mí, no?- Vanellope, lo veía burlona.

Corrieron, ambos hasta abrazarse. Había pasado unas semanas, ya que Sugar Rush estaba en mantenimiento.

-Niña…- Ralph la colocó en el suelo- ¿Cómo has estado?

Vanellope asintió, y saco de sus bolsillos un boleto- Es para una de las carreras de Sonic, Nos invitó.

Felix, interrumpiendo aquella amena conversación, carraspeó un poco, y con una gran sonrisa ofreció un banquete en el edificio, a motivo de su regreso de su luna de miel. Tomo la mano de Calhoun.

Se detuvieron mirando a la pareja tomada de manos al mismo tiempo. Y se sonrojaron.

Vanellope sólo pensó que para aún ser pequeña, sentía como su estómago se revolvía, como si de un batido de cereza se tratase. Jamás lo había sentido, pero como chusma espiaba a las féminas en los baños de "Game Central" y escuchaba como platicaban sobre gustos y amor…

Ralph, se molestó consigo mismo, y continuo caminando como si nada, sin querer ver la mirada expectante de la princesa, o presidenta.

En la residencia Niceland, estaba todo decorado de manera de darles la bienvenida a la pareja recién casada de regreso de su luna de miel.

Había muchos invitados, todos sonrientes y felices dejando los regalos a la pareja y tomando y comiendo.

-¿Y a dónde fueron?- preguntó una de sus vecinas de vestido lila.

La chica Dinamita respondió- Sonic, nos dio de regalo unos días en "Angel Island". Todos sorprendidos, hicieron una cena amena. Hasta hicieron presencia las preguntas sobre futuros hijos, que al Reparador hicieron escupir su bebida.

Ralph sin embargo entre las risas y la pista de baile. Se levantó y le extendió su mano a Vanellope quien platicaba a medias con Pac Man, ¿Me concedería esta pieza Princesa de Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz?

Con una reverencia, Vanellope tomo la mano de su amigo. –Claro que sí seso apestoso, pero NO es princesa, es Presidenta, ¡y magnifica corredora de Sugar Rush!

El ritmo de la música era lenta, y romántica, hasta que la pareja casada ya estaba fuera de la pista, Ralph junto a Vanellope comenzaron a bailar "I'm Sexy and I know it" destacándose entre aplausos y sus locos pasos… Entre risas y bailes, paso el tiempo de todos.

-Gracias por la fiesta- anunciaba Peach junto a su novio Mario, y se fueron como otros juegos haciendo cola para el tren de salida con postres y bebidas aun en mano. Y ni olvidar los recuerditos de la parrillada.

Vanellope sentada en el suelo, comiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate y relleno de arequipe, bostezaba. Ralph dándose cuenta de ello, la miro enternecido.

-Bien, niña te llevaré a tu casa, y volveré enseguida estoy muy cansado, y… mañana abren el arcade temprano.

Vanellope pisando suelo, le contestó- Yo iré sola. Ve a descansar. Estaré bien, seso apestoso- totalmente terca. Ralph la vio serio, y le rectifico que la llevaría.

-Andando niña, dijeron que la central estaría trabajando hasta temprano hoy.

-¡Deja de decirme niña!, Soy lo bastante grande para ir sola.

-¿Qué dijiste, enana?- le pregunto el villano.

-¡QUE SOLO ME VES COMO UNA NIÑA!- sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas.- _¡ERES MALVADO!_

_-Eh, eh, niña…-Ralph, piensa, piensa- _¡VAMONOS NIÑA!- la alzo por el suéter y la sentó a su lado en el tren saliendo a la central.

Todo el viaje fue silencioso, callados ambos, y sus corazones latiendo, a 30 km por pixel. No hallaban como verse. La brisa mecía los cabellos de la chica, los cuales tomo para juguetear con sus dedos.

Apenas llegaron, Ralph saludó a sus compañeros.

-Hola Ralph, ¿todo bien?- Le saludo Clyde.

-¡Hey zombie!- Ralph se olvidó por un momento de la niña.

Vanellope continúo caminando. Murmurando millones de incoherencias, y muy molesta.

Ralph dejando a su compañía villana, correteo tras la corredora. –Espérame Vanellope.

-¡VETE A TU JUEGO DEJAME EN PAZ!, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI. –Corrió hasta subirse en el mini tren a su hogar.- ¡DESEO CON TODO MI SER, JAMAS HABERTE CONOCIDO, OLVIDARTE!

-Ralph se quedó inerte, y algo molesto por aquella replica- ¡BIEN! YO TAMPOCO QUISIERA HABERTE CONOCIDO.

La chica lloro, y se dejó caer. En cambio el demoledor se arrepentía de haber dicho todo aquello.

-De verdad, estaba todo bien, y de repente ¡zuaz!- choco sus puños- se pone de mal humor.

Ambos subieron a sus respectivos juegos, y en aquel remolino de sentimientos, deseaban entender que pasaba.

A la vez que nuestros protagonistas regresaban a sus respectivos destinos.

-¿Qué sucede, de repente las luces parpadean?- en los túneles comenzaron a sucumbir algunos cortocircuitos, al parecer en todo el arcade.

Vanellope gritaba desesperada, las imágenes de distorsionaban. Los códigos de ambos se combinaron al desastre eléctrico que se dirigía a una velocidad increíble al cableado del mismo sitio. Trasladándose hasta el escape eléctrico más cercano, casualmente…

-El desfibrilador del paciente está anormal- Anunciaba un doctor- este paciente está al borde de la muerte.

Los responsables corrían de un lado a otro, unos rompían la ropa del niño, otros traían los utensilios médicos esterilizados

Ralphael Gordon, 18 años, accidente debido a un incendio en la oficina de su padre, (parece que ocasionada) de la cual salto por la ventana de un piso 12.

Level 1, To be Continued…

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo. Espero haya gustado, será continuo. Publicare d veces al mes. Puede que en algunos fines de semanas largos publique. Pero como estoy a un paso de la universidad, ya saben… (Reverencia) pasen feliz día o noche.


	2. Level 1

HOLA PERSONAS DEL FF EN ESPAÑOL! Y GRACIAS A UNA PEQUEÑA PERSONITA QUE ME DEJO UN REVIEW QUE ME HIZO SER LA PERSONA MAS RELUCIENTE DE MI CLASE, MUYY FELIZ.

Espero les guste, este episodio que escribí llorando (problemas personales).

…

Level 1 "MUCHO GUSTO, Soy Ralph el Demoledor"

-Otro día- suspiro y veo la ventana abierta, la ventana irradiando luz, ¿LUZ? –NO… ¡ES TARDE!- Reacción tardía, seguido de que me lance prácticamente de la cama al suelo, vi el reloj; 9:34am. Era extremadamente tarde para ir a clases, pues entraba a las 6:45am.

-Creo, que sólo iré al hospital.

Lo explicaré extrañamente y rápido. Soy pasante de labor social, en un hospital donde trato de ayudar a sus pacientes, regalándole una sonrisa, o escuchando sus problemas.

Me metí al baño, llevándome todo de por medio, me vi en el espejo. El cabello liso mediano, cayendo como cascadas a mi hombros, lleno de dulce y melao (N.A: es lo azucarado que queda luego de comer algo, cuando quedan pegajosos los dedos) luego de comer chocolate y algodón de azúcar a altas horas de la noche. Ansiedad tal vez, no suele pasarme a menudo. Pero la noche fue inestable para mí. Algo muy dentro de mí me decía que hoy sería un día distinto.

Muy distinto.

El jabón con aroma a cereza, el exfoliante, champú, sólo me quede viendo mis dedos con el correr del agua. No me sentía bien, pesada, muy pesada, mareada… hasta que perdí la razón.

…

-Raphael, que bueno que despiertas… tu madre y yo estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.

Un hombre de poco cabello, alto con un traje negro muy elegante, me hablaba, detrás de él, estaba una mujer de cabello largo castaño, y ojos verdes.

Una niña rubia de ojos azules se abalanzó sobre mí. –Raphael, te quiero.

Todo era raro, ¿Dónde está Felix, los Nicelanders, VANELLOPE?

-Usted, me confunde con alguien más, perdone, Soy Ralph el demoledor.

Unas cachetadas ardían en sus mejillas. La mirada rabiosa de aquel hombre era realmente atemorizante, la madre tenía una mirada algo molesta, pero sin embargo no dijo nada. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Ralph, no contesto, colapsando, no entendía nada, vio sus lágrimas cayendo en sus manos, pero sus manos no eran las mismas. Toco su cabello liso, castaño, su cuerpo no tan voluptuoso.

-¡QUÉ CARAJOS HACES , TIRANDOTE ASI DE LA VENTANA!, ¡DEBES DEJAR TUS JUEGUITOS, ME TIENES HARTO, MADURA!

Y aún mi mente no entendía nada, arranque todas esas agujas atravesándome, y tire las maquinas que dibujaban líneas quebradas.

Salí, nervioso tratando de encontrar algo que me ayudase a entender.

Grité en un pasillo, a la vez que unas mujeres vestidas de enfermeras me atrapaban.

-¡VANELLOPE!

Press X, O

Bueno, algo corto pero, el siguiente capitulo les prometo que será magnifico.

De verdad, n_n gracias.


	3. Capuchino con el Demoledor

Hola a todos, gracias por sus buenos deseos, un poco más… acérquense, ¡NO SABEN LA MAGNITUD DE LO FELIZ QUE SOY! Es mucha inspiración, muchas sonrisas en un instante.

Wreck it Ralph es mío! Míooooo! –SOLO EN SUEÑOS- jajaja. (Ya poco a poco he solucionado mis problemas)

Capuchino con el Demoledor- "No apague ni reinicie la consola"

-Buenas tardes, , soy Michael Cleerk y soy cobrador de impuestos, Usted ha recibido dos anteriores notificaciones, de cierta deudita…-Encima del mostrador coloco varias facturas atrasadas.

-No entiendo por qué pagar impuestos, sólo pago luz, y el local es mío.-Dijo negándose irremediablemente el dueño.

-El local será clausurado por 3 meses.-Anunció el hombre alto de traje.

-¡3 meses, es demasiado!- Anunció aterrorizado el anciano.

-Debió pensarlo antes…- Michael Cleerk abandonó el sitio y se fue.

…

Un cuchicheo de personas afuera, en los pasillos, hacía que se preguntará cada vez más ¿quién era?, y ¿porque un humano?…

-De nuevo, aquí…- Ralph abrió sus ojos, y estaba de vuelta a esa blanquecina habitación, pero solo.-Bien, debo salir de aquí y buscar a Felix.

Intentó levantarse, pero era inútil, Estaba lleno de cables y unas agujas que atravesaban su ser. Un inquietante sonido de una maquina llamo su atención, iba acorde con los latidos de su corazón.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y se hizo el dormido. Pero su respiración lo delataba.

De espaldas percibió un rico aroma a Chocolate y cerezas, que de cierta manera retorcía su estómago.

-Disculpe, soy del Grupo de Labor Social Hospitalaria.- Esa, esa voz, era familiar. Pero se quedó inerte allí, no entendió porque… Luego escucho murmullos de más voces femeninas.

-Vanellope, está dormido, sigamos.- Anunció una voz vacilante.

-Voy…-La chica llamada Vanellope se alzó sobre sus puntas y se percató de lo curioso de aquel chico.

Ralph al girarse, con mareos, vio la silueta de una adolescente cerrar la puerta. Y poco a poco su cabeza unía las piezas de ese rompecabezas.

-¡VANELLOPE!- Gritó lo más que pudo.

Desde los pasillos, luego de bajar las escaleras; una chica de cabellos chocolates se paró en seco con las orbes lo más sorprendida posible, e intentó devolverse, pero de frente tropezó con unos doctores.

-Disculpen, disculpen- Con la mirada cristalina, sin saber por qué se quedó esperando las reprimendas de los doctores, que en su defecto eran amenazas de expulsión.

Las otras chicas, exactamente 3 fueron a socorrerla. Luego de que aquellos doctores furiosos se alejaran las chicas comenzaron a regañar a la castaña.

Vanellope sin hacer caso se fue corriendo de dónde provenía aquella voz.

…

Ralph, se había retirado toda aquella indumentaria y como la primera vez, intento no hacer mucho escándalo, y descalzo se lanzó a la búsqueda de quien creía que era. Su cuello sangraba un poco, pero lo ignoró. Pero ya fuera, no sabía si bajar o subir escaleras.

Y optó por trepar los tubos de reparto de comida de las enfermeras.

Vio una habitación llena de ropa, cosas, y se adentró. Vio un traje se lo colocó, zapatos también rosas cómodos, vio a sus costados y decía: converse.

-A ver. Ver… movimiento, necesito… sí, una chaqueta.

-La dama de estos zapatos debe ser como Zangief.- Y rió un poco.

Y vestido con un pantalón y camisa de traje, sin corbata, salió con sus rosas zapatos, peinándose con sus dedos.

Cuando observo, gente lo ignoraba, y eso era bueno.

-Ahora, a buscar a Vanellope, luego respuestas… ¿Pero, cómo llego ella aquí?

Camino apresurado evitando el piso donde permaneció, y siguió, pidiendo indicaciones para la salida de aquel edificio, llamado Hospital.

…

Vanellope se sentó en un banco frente a una farmacia, viendo su celular y las quejas de sus compañeras. Vió la hora.

-No entiendo, porque hui. ¡clarooo! En este mundo hay millones de Vanellopes, y me sorprendí porque me llaman- se pegó en la frente con su puño.

Sacó sus audífonos y con su reproductor de música se perdió en su propio mundo. Se levantó, se sacudió un poco, y continúo su camino a un café cercano.

Cuando llego a la salida de puertas cristalinas, se dio cuenta de que sus libros de "Introducción al Arte" se habían mojado en su bolso.

-¡ay! No…-refunfuñando no se fijó que debía bajar unos escalones.

Bajo el primero, y el segundo lo falló, pero no sintió la caída, sus ojos los cerró con fuerza.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo.- Abrió sus ojos impactada, eran unos fuertes brazos los cuales la sostenían, y una gruesa voz que le hablaba.

-¿Vanellope?, ¡soy yo Ralph!- Anunciaba el sonriente.

-Perdona, me confundes con alguien más… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Cargando Datos…

Taramm! Alli quedó jijiji. Espero les guste, tenía postulado redactarlo en 1 persona pero era muy confuso. Ahora les explicare unas cositas, Ralph y Vanellope fueron humanizados, el recuerda todo, ella no, Recuerdan la frase que ambos se dijeron cuando discutieron en el cap. 1 bueno, allí deriva todo ^^ buen día.


	4. Critical Hit: El Poder de un sonrojo

¡HOLA!, a todos Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS. Gracias por las críticas y comentarios, me alegré por la atención recibida. Bueno también he observado en los lectores algo de confusión y… ¡no es para menos, con semejante Autora que atrasa todo! Jaja u.u muchas disculpas.

Y hoy sí, lamento informarles que será un fic desmesuradamente romántico entre ambos, pero poco a poco con el transcurso de los capítulos irán entendiendo. Me encanta el apoyo de todos T_T me he sentido mejor en muchos aspectos, ya casi-casi, a días de mi graduación, la salud poco a poco mejorando, pero mi corazón nostálgico… está a la disposición de todos n_n

Pregunten sin miedo ;)

Critical Hit: "El poder de un sonrojo"

La chica se sentía a gusto con aquel hombre que veía de reojo, ambos sentados en unas bancas frente a la salida del hospital. Aquel hombre de nombre Ralph, o Raphael como decía su cinta de identificación en la muñeca izquierda algo morada, por las punzantes agujas utilizadas para la hidratación del paciente. Vanellope lo vió extrañada. Él quería hablar pero estaba callado, hasta que abrió de par en par sus ojos, ¡PODRÍA SER UN VIOLADOR, O TRAFICANTE DE ORGANOS!

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?- dijo la chica, nerviosa… tratando de separarse un poco de aquel chico.- ¡uyy!, es tarde, debo irme a casa, lo siento.

-Es…per…a- le anunció algo nervioso.

La chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando un desconcertado chico sentado, tartamudeando, corrió, corrió hasta tomar el autobús, ya dentro, sudaba a millones, y luego de darse cuenta que lo que había hecho, comenzó a reírse. De sí misma, del día, de aquel chico.

-Ral…ph- miró enternecida su muñeca, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, sacudió su cabeza, negando lo que creía pensar.

-Calma, sólo es un chico loco, muy loco. Que se salió de su jaula- suspiró- si eso debe ser…

Aunque se veía bastante lastimado… Quería ocultar aquel sentimiento extraño, que conocía a la perfección, y que por culpa de él, hoy se cerraba al sentir.

…

Ralph, nuevamente despertó en una habitación, pero no de hospital, no por lo que recientemente conocía, era más calurosa, y había muchas fotos, y cosas extrañas.

Se levantó no había cables, ni nada atravesándole, pero había una mujer dormida en un silla, apenas se movió un poco, la mujer le aterro, ya que se movió.

-El doctor dijo que tendrías una amnesia temporal- le dijo aquella mujer- te enviaron a casa para que vayas acostumbrándote.- sin más le sonrió, le acarició lo cabellos. Y se puso de pie abriendo las cortinas que alejaban aquella habitación del mundo, del sol, de los días.

Ralph llevo sus manos a sus ojos, ardían hasta que se acostumbraron a la nueva claridad.

-Este es tu cuarto, aquí duermes, y te la pasas la mayoría del tiempo cuándo no vas a la universidad. Te gusta el pollo asado con papas asadas en salsa bechamel. Amas a los animales, no tienes mascota porque eres alérgico. Lees muchos libros, porque liberas tensión.

Aquella rubia mujer tomó unos libros y los colocó a un lado, los cuales tomo entre sus ya no tan enormes manos.

No tienes novia, pero sueñas con el amor, te gusta tomar fotografías, y más que nada… tienes 18 años, y te llamas Raphael. Tu Padre es un hombre indeciso con apariencia de persona exitosa, tu madre es sigilosa pero prefiere apartarse de todos, y seguir rumbos con sus amantes- en esta parte, tosió un poco- tu hermana, Arabel, ella te quiere mucho, y eres su héroe.

Mi nombre es Isabel, y soy tu nana o abuela como prefieras, te he cuidado desde pequeño, vives aquí con nosotros, ¡y quieres ser grande!, ¡exitoso!

La dama, terminó de limpiar todo, y terminando su relato, acaricio esta vez su mejilla, apretando la nariz de Ralph.

-¿y ahora soy, pirata, o domador de leones?- frustrado se llevó las manos al cabello.

Se levantó viendo aquella menuda habitación, no más grande que los de los Nicelanders, pero no tan chica como su hogar. Se acercó a la ventana con muchas flores regadas ya, se veían hermosas como…-Vanellope- él necesitaba respuestas, pero como estaba, no se sentía muy bien, por como tenía entendido, el cuerpo de ese tal Raphael, sufrió una enorme caída, y él poco podía caminar. Se sentía mal. Necesitaba respuestas, estaba claro, pero necesitaría tiempo…

Su mente se comenzó atormentar con lo que pasaría en el Arcade, sus amigos, no sabía qué hacer, y se fue dejando caer al suelo, despacio… llorando, tomando entre sus manos una cadenita que yacía en el suelo.

Era un pacman, y rió con sorna.

…

-Una vez más, otra, Vanellope, postura derecha- una profesora de danza con gracia, y una mano en el abdomen y otra en su espalda realzaba su postura, dándole técnicas a la chica.

En el fondo estaba sonando acompañado de un piano la canción "What a wonderfull world" del cantante y compositor Michael Bubble, sus zapatillas la estaban sofocando, y su pareja de baile era tan sombrío y con una apestosa personalidad.

-1,2, 3, SWIN. ¡Perfecto!, de nuevo, un giro, y agreguen un puntapié- la bailarina mayor, con palmadas acompasaba las notas de la canción, orgullosa de su equipo de danza.

-Con amor y pasión- oyó al fondo Vanellope, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, tal vez de amor no correspondido, amor a primera vista, -amor…-sobresalió de su labios cerezas.

-Algo que no encontrarás, con tu inmadurez, las personas de hoy en día buscan sexo. No poesía, y danza- dijo Rancis, su actual pareja de baile, el cual la miró con odio y una mano en el rostro.

…what a wonderful world, I can say, I love you…

Vanellope lo había golpeado, sin más, se había hartado de Rancis, y directamente se fue a su casa, sin ni siquiera cambiar su atuendo.

Se fue en su Bicicleta, zapatillas de danza, y un vestido rojo, el cabello suelto volando con el soplar del viento, la ciudad oscura, y los automóviles con alta velocidad.

El murmullo de las personas, sus ruedas confundiéndose con el pavimento, y sus ojos con lágrimas.

…

-Felix van 3 semanas sin Ralph, decían los nicelanders en casa de este en el juego de Hero's duty.

-Ese chico, siempre causando problemas, paso una vez, y ahora… fuimos desconectados, sabes lo que significa eso… vivimos arrimados contigo, no tenemos nuestros hogares- agregó una mujer con un pastel en mano.

-y ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.

Calhoun decidió intervenir, acariciando su vientre- ni ella, ni la princesa glucosa.

-Pero, ellos han tenido suerte, colocando como princesa a Candlehead, y no tuvieron mucho problema, como cuando gobernó King Candy, o mejor dicho Turbo.

-shhhhhhhhhhhh, ni lo menciones- finalizó Felix.

-Yo…trataré de repararlo- dijo decepcionado, dejando su martillo lejos de la mesa de la cena.

Guardando en Memory Card, presione O, para cancelar.

¡wualaaaaaaaaa! AQUÍ ESTA, MI CONTINUACIÓN, ESPERO LES GUSTEE.

Yo quede bastante conforme, este viernes, el próximo domingo o lunes prometo subir cap nuevo n_n

Nos leemos, y por 550000 vez GRACIAS!


	5. No muy lejos de lo que deseé

Hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction gracias por la atención /ando medio emo, así que disculpas. No he tenido unos meses fáciles. No me graduaré en el acto, porque no aprobé una materia, así que mientras todas mis compañeras reciben sus títulos aquí estoy yo sentada, tratando de no llorar. Así como también me puse ver fotos de cosplayers y eran grandiosos, y de repente me sentí tan patética, más de lo que me sentía. Perdonen no es mi diario, pero no tenía con quién compartir mi rabia.

Este capítulo estará un poco confuso así que lean con calma.

¡Si tienen dudas, pregunten, con gusto les responderé!

**No se reconoce el formato, "No mucho más lejos de lo que deseé"**

Algunos días suelen ser malos para algunas personas en el mundo, pero el de aquel chico que comenzaba a destrozar cosas, era el peor.

¿QUIÉN ERA?, ¿DÓNDE ESTABA?, Sollozando se contuvo frente al espejo, vio el desastre tras de sí, todo roto, arruinado, desolado, como estaba él.

_-¿por qué estoy aquí?- _siguió inerte cabizbajo, al levantar su mirada avellana, de un solo golpe partió en pedazos el espejo, hasta que a su lado sintió unas gotas frías, viendo a su lado una pequeña niña rubia, con la mano incrustada en uno de esos vidrios, no pudo evitar sentirse peor, y correr a socorrer a la inocente.

-Perdona, todo es mi culpa- le dijo a la niña, sanando su manito, limpiando con una camiseta, retirando el vidrio- pero… esto te va a doler, muerde mi brazo- le mencionó a la vez que tomaba un frasco de alcohol del suelo de todos los productos que lanzo.

-Arabel, fuerte. No llora si hermano llora…-Ralph la vio incrédulo para ser una nena aún d años se expresaba claramente. Y la abrazo acurrucándola entre sus brazos para colocarle el alcohol. La niña tuvo un espasmo pero luego sonriente le dio las gracias, y procedió a cantarle.

-El cocherito leré, me dijo anoche leré, pasear en coche ñeré.- Ralph sonriente, la vio indicándole que no conocía la canción.

-Mamá la cantaba cuando casi me voy con abuelito- El chico seguía sin salir de su asombro.

-Todo está bien, Arab…el, pero necesito contarte un secreto que debe quedar entre nosotros.- Le dijo Ralph a la infante, la cual gustosa se sentó a su lado, para verlo mejor, con sus ojos bien abiertos y oídos atentos.

…

Vanellope se levantó sigilosa, y con los ojos entrecerrados observando su soledad, aún no se había quitado el vestido de danza. Y deseo no recordar el inconveniente con Rancis, su estúpido compañero de baile.

Se levantó abriendo de par en par la cortina, notando el sol posando entre sus ropas extendidas.

-¡Ay, no! Mi papá me dejo de nuevo- la chica bajo las escaleras hacia la sala principal y vio que estaba su progenitor cocinando unas ensaladas de frutas, y un té frío.

-Hoy es feriado, Vanellope, deja el estrés y consíguete un novio.

_Sí, claro…_llevo la chica en sus adentros, sin saber porque el chico del hospital inundó su mente, y su corazón latía fuerte a la vez que tomo su pecho y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Por cierto, Vanellope, ¡bañate!- la chica hizo un puchero bastante cómico y corrió a tomar una toalla.

-Necesito saber quién es ese chico, es bastante familiar, pero… ¿de dónde?

…

Calhoun tomó entre sus dedos los cabellos de su esposo, mientras ambos estaban dormitando en su cama matrimonial.

-Felix… ¿duermes?- preguntó la mujer.

-mmm, no…

Calhoun trago en seco, y procedió como una verdadera guerrera.

-¿Dónde está Ralph y Vanellope?

-No tengo idea… de verdad a veces no sé cómo logro dormir pensando que un día mi hijo nacerá y no conocerá del mundo donde provengo. Crecerá entre cybugs y luchas, no quiero eso. – El hombrecillo se metió más entre las sábanas, deseando que todo volviese a la normalidad. Pero no parecía ser así, así que de alguna manera necesitaba pensar rápido en un plan, o ir en búsqueda de sus amigos.

-¿No crees que hayan querido tener un escape romántico?- menciono graciosa la embarazada.

-Ni hablar, merengues sin azúcar…-golpeó su frente- ¿podría ser?

Calhoun sólo se encogió de hombros, aplaudiendo y se apagaron las luces de la habitación.

-Mañana a esos idiotas les pondré 2050 lagartijas…

-pero, son soldados con armas.

-Cállate Felix.

Una vez más, una vez más… pero está vez será mejor.

-¡TURBOTÁSTICO!- Carcajadas resonaban entre las paredes de un departamento solitario. Un hombre bastante pálido, casi grisáceo, con unos ojos amarillos, como si sufriese una "hepatitis B"

-Esta niñita me ha colocado las cosas más fáciles. Y ahora, que te enamoraste de ella más sencillo, Ralph el… demoledor- más carcajadas resonaron.

-Ahora, me la llevaré lejos. Y tu jueguito seguirá extinguiéndose uno por uno, ojo por ojo; reinado por reina.- A la vez que hablaba solo el sujeto misterioso, rompía en trozos unas galletas regando las migajas entre mapas.

Sudando poco a poco, Vanellope corría sintiendo la brisa rozar su fleco y su cabello recogido en una cola alta. Un suéter verde menta con capucha, y una falda color chocolate. Claro con unos leggins de rayas intercaladas. Seguía y seguía continuando el camino de tierra y no tan grácil hierba. Observando a su alrededor algunas estatuas.

Sonriendo levemente a unos niños que la veían risueños. Jadeaba poco a poco que llegaba a la meta.

Hasta que la liga que sostenía su cabello se rompió y dejaba embelesado a algunos chicos que pasaban, sonrojándose en el acto.

-¡ASHH! QUIERO UN AUTO.

Sí, como antes había expresado quería recorrer la ciudad y todo lo que pudiese a más de 20 km/h sino la agarraría la policía. Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Viendo como algunas chicas le pasaban a su lado burlándose de ella, ¿específicamente por qué? Ni idea, aún ni la misma autora logra entender el porqué.

Vio la hora.

-Es temprano aún… ¡OTRAS VUELTAS!- Y así nuestra protagonista siguió su recorrido.

-Entonces se llama "Facebook"- afirmó Ralph a la niñita que frente a un ordenador buscaba sin éxito.

-Aquí pones el nombre de tu novia, hermanito- la niña riendo inocente, le beso la oreja, y huyo lanzándole un juguete. Ralph divertido se sentó despacio, sobando con una sonrisa el lugar de aterrizaje de aquel avión de madera.

Familiarizándose con el computador, y sus amplias teclas.

-Va-ne-¿llevará doble "LL"?, mierda- con frustración comenzó a buscar sin éxito.

Un sonido aturdidor sobresalto al chico. La puerta se abrió de par en par de la sala donde se encontraba. Una chica alta de cabello largo y rubio con ojos grandes lo veía chistoso.

-¿Peach?

-Ralph, te necesitamos ahora en el Arcade.

Descargando DATA, espere un momento…

¿Cómo rayos lo consiguieron?, ¡ayuda porfin!, pero, esto se pone muy divertido! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo Los quiero muchoteeeeeeeeeeee, de este lado del mundo, su servidora y fan loca XD


End file.
